Agent of Chaos
by daymare200
Summary: VILLAIN FIC! When a boy is wronged by the CPUs and loses it all, a ancient evil has pity on him. The evil gives him power and a mission. His mission? To gather a army, overthrow the CPUs, and to go into Celestia for answers. But will he go through with it? Can he? Rated T for violence and some language.
1. The Perfect Candidate

**Agent of Chaos**

 **Chapter 1: The Perfect Candidate**

"EVERYONE! WE'VE GOT INCOMING! IT'S THE CPUS!"

Those are the last words I want to hear over the intercom on the day I'm supposed to sleep in. I feel a shiver go down my spine as really start to process the situation.

Damn… If the CPUs are after us, then that means we must've somehow gained international attention… But that doesn't make any sense!

We're sky pirates! We only do occasional robberies and raid places when people pay us to! So what if we robbed every national bank in each country and… raided… multiple factories… and….

…This is starting to make sense now.

"Gotta make sure I look good and calm myself… Panicking won't help now." I say to myself as I hop of bed and run into the bathroom to regain myself. Reviewing who I am, and a mental checklist sometimes helps calm my nerves. Let's see…

Name? Ryzen. Check.

Slightly messy and scruffy blonde hair? Check.

Blue eyes? Check.

Red windbreaker jacket and black jersey underneath? Check.

Red sweat pants to complete the outfit? Check.

I'm feeling a little bit better now. I run out to the deck to see what was going on and what the plan was.

"Whoa!" I yell as I almost get blown over by the wind as I open the steel hatch to the deck. There is a huge thunderstorm happening as I go on the deck and see nothing but black clouds and lightning surrounding us. I run along the side of our floating battleship via the deck to see all the hatches opening revealing the ship's defense systems and weapons with alarms going off. Anti-air guns, laser cannons, missile launchers, artillery cannons, it was all armed, ready, and all pointing in one direction.

The intercom keeps on with an understandably nervous voice accompanied by a loud alarm. Anyone with a brain knows that if the CPUs are coming, you'd have a better chance of survival with CFW Trick sitting on your face.

"Multiple bogeys inbound! 5,6…. Oh God, it's all eight of them! It's all of the CPUs and candidates! MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ALL PILOTS BOARD YOUR SKY MECHS AND PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!" The panicking individual on the intercom continues.

Whoa. If the captain really ordered the deploying all the sky mechs, then we might be attempting a lightning escape.

I hear the caption over the intercom move the panicking guy aside and talk in his old gruff voice.

"Ahh, step aside son, go prepare the plasma engines for a spatial jump. ALRIGHT GENTLEMEN, LISTEN UP! The soy boy is right; the CPUs are after us like a 13-year-old after free V bucks, and it doesn't seem like they're lookin' to sell girl scout cookies." Captain said. "It's not rocket science to know the fact that we don't stand a chance against the CPUs and candidates, so we're gonna have to pull the lighting escape, lads."

Called it. The captain proceeds in his gruff old man voice.

"If ya lads didn't even bother to read protocol at all, then I'll explain it to ya anyways. The lightning escape is a plan of literally two phases. Phase one, we'll scramble all sky mechs and we'll hit the CPUs harder than that taco restaurant hit me last night. Then, once the engines are all fired up, everyone will retreat back to the ship's barrier and we'll make a spatial jump into the stratosphere." The captain explained to the whole ship.

"Now lads, I'm not an idiot. I know this whole situation seems hopeless, but we all came here because we were hopeless! And now look how far we got lads! We all hate those pretentious CPUs anyways! Show those girls that they can't just ignore us then suddenly attack us! BATTLE STATIONS!" The captain screams while all the other crew members scream throughout the ship.

I'll admit, I'm a little hype now. I look deep into the clouds and I can see eight colorful dots flying in the distance in the storm. I gulp nervously realizing we only have about two minutes before they engage.

"Oh goddesses, it's really them." I hear a young male yet slightly robotic voice behind me.

I turn around to greet eyes with a blue, grey, and white Gundam/Mech armor that's about 5'6. I can tell because that's my height. The mech had a plasma chainsaw on one arm and a Gatling gun on the other arm, along with its dragon cyber wings deployed. It looks like an armored male CPU.

"Sweet armor, but do I know you?" I ask the Mech.

"Ryzen, how are you not going to recognize your best friend- ohhh I didn't show you the armor yet did I? Hang on a sec…" The mech responds.

The mech then proceeds to open up from the head down to the chest revealing a tiny male fairy who is about 3'10 with black hair wearing a blue tracksuit hopping out of the cockpit and flying in front of me.

OH, DAMN it's my best friend!

Diagnostic is actually a tome. He has been my best friend since I was 16-years-old. (2 years ago.) I can't explain too much right now, but we were both abandoned in the Gamindustri Graveyard. While I'm only 18, he's actually thousands of years old.

"Diagnostic! What's up, my dude?" I say while hi fiving him. "What's with the new suit? How many dudes did you kiss to get it?"

"Shut up, Ryzen. Where's the button to mute you on this thing?" Diagnostic says while smiling.

"It'd be right here, my lads." I see a scruffy old man in a grey pirate outfit with lots of grey hair walking towards me and Diagnostic with a smile.

"Gramps!" I exclaim.

"Captain!" Diagnostic says at the same time.

"At ease, lads." The captain says while he stands next to us looking into the storm at the CPU light dots in the distance. "Sons, do ya remember when I first took ya two in?"

"I-I could never forget it, gramps." I reply. "We were trying to escape the graveyard and we saw your ship landed." I explain.

Diagnostic continues. "We both tried sneaking on to your ship and we ultimately got caught by you. But you spared us and took us in."

"You let us become part of your family stealing things from the rich and doing jobs. To be honest, we've have had the most fun with you guys over the last 2 years." I finished.

"That's right lads. The only reason I didn't throw you scallywags off me ship is because…" The captain says as he turns towards us. "Is because I saw both the rage and desperation in yer eyes." He explains. "You hated the CPUs as much as we did and you guys were desperate looking for a family and home."

Me and Diagnostic just stare at him with wide eyes. He…. He really does care about us…

"Ya lads have been apart of our crew for the last 2 years, giving it everything ya little bodies got in the raids we would carry out. You stuck with us even when the goddesses, the lassies that were supposed to protect and care for us, turned a blind eye on us." Captain goes on. "I really appreciate the two of ya. I really mean that lads. And I will do anything to keep my crew together!" Captain yells.

Captain walks past us fast with emotion and screams at the approaching CPUs at the top of his lungs with tears in his eyes.

"YOU WON'T EVER SEPARATE ME CREW! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" He screams while pointing at the glowing dots. "LAUNCH EVERYTHING! BEGIN LIGHTING ESCAPE!" He screams into the radio he has in his hands.

Suddenly, the anti-air guns, laser cannons, missile launchers, and barrier all roar to life as everything fired is flying towards the CPUs at incredible speed. Sky mechs (which look like Gundams and flying mechs) fly out of the carrier hatch on the side of the battleship as they all head for the CPUs.

The CPUs split up their formation and scatter, dodging all the fire coming from the battleship and engaging the sky mechs in the battleship's airspace. Explosions, glowing bullets, and lasers start to quickly fill the sky along with the lightning that was already happening with the thunderstorm.

Captain turns around to look at us emotional face and tears in his eyes. "Please come back alive, boys."

Damn. I will NOT let gramps down. Not after everything he just said to us. The determined look on Diagnostic's face said the exact same thing. Me and Diagnostic look at each other and we both nod.

We know what we have to do. Escape the CPUs or die fighting.

Diagnostic gets back in his mech suit while I start to run back towards the hatch to get in a sky mech.

As I'm running however, I hear an aerial screeching sound above me.

"What the crap?" I say as I look up above the ship. I am greeted with a horrifying site.

Purple Heart. It's lady Purple Heart speeding down from the above at high speeds. All the defense turrets are trying to hit her, but she's simply moving too fast. I stumble to the ground backwards in shock of what's happening.

Diagnostic see this as well and immediately looks toward me in his mech armor. He rushes towards me and tackles me off of the ship with incredible pressure. For a second, I am not able to breathe because if the sheer force.

"HOLY SHI-" Is all I am able to say before Purple Heart makes contact with the ship, literally slicing the whole damn thing in half.

"She….She struck the core….didn't she…" I say in shock while in Diagnostic's arms in midair.

Even if Diagnostic is wearing armor, I can still tell he was just as shocked as I was.

"We… we have to get out of here." Diagnostic says slowly, but he suddenly jerked as he realized something.

"THE CAPTAIN! WHERE-"

*BOOM*

I feel my heart sink.

Our home… Our home just literally blew up in a huge ball of flames and force.

And the crew left inside…. The captain… THE DAMN CAPTAIN!

"DAAAMNMNITT!" I scream at the top of my lungs, Diagnostic still holding me, floating in shock staring at the explosion.

"Those… those heartless…. OH!" Diagnostic yelled as he suddenly moves with me in his arms very fast. I hang on for dear life as we suddenly start dodging laser fire. Every time a laser flies by, I can feel the penetrating, powerful heat radiating from it.

I get a good look at who dares to shoot at us at a time like this. She had white curly hair, a black skin-tight suit, and a giant gun to go with it all.

….Black sister.

I take out my pistol and shoot everything in it at her as Diagnostic keeps dodging.

"You… You false goddesses!" I scream at her in pure rage. My hands shaking from the anger inside me now.

However, black sister almost gets the shot she's looking for. She damages one of Diagnostic's wings as he hangs on tight to me.

"Damn! We're going down, Ryzen!" He screams at me. We start twisting and falling down into the deep dark thunderclouds.

I look up and get a view of the remain sky mechs desperately either trying to engage or escape the CPUs, but hopelessly getting torn apart by the rest of the CPUs.

As I see this, I start to blackout from the G-force.

A/N: A intense first chapter, huh? Don't worry I have this all planned out on a storyboard. I've been planning this in advance for two weeks by not only writing the story but by being on the subreddit and reading both a lot of hyperdimension fanfiction and reviews to see what people want to see. This is the solution I've come up with, so I hope you guys enjoy! Please review and tell me how I'm doing!


	2. The Oath to Darkness

**Agent of Chaos**

 **Chapter 2: The Oath to Darkness**

…This…. This is…..

This is the most unconformable pillow I've ever laid on in my entire life. I slowly and groggily open my eyes to meet a blue mech with red eyes looking at me from the above.

"Oh…. Hey Diagnostic." I say slowly. "What's for breakfast today?"

I get greeted by the world's hardest and sharpest hug while diagnostic blabbers in his suit.

"Oh God… OH God….. I'm so glad! I didn't think…." He says with his voice breaking.

Wait why is he crying? What happened yesterday-

The CPUs…. The Crew…. GRAMPS!

I feel the rage building up inside me. "DAMMIT! Where are we!?" I yell with anger flowing through my blood.

"I… don't know, Ryzen. My mech is damaged and I tried my best to fly down somewhere safe and I found this island… Even though it doesn't look like much of one." Diagnostic says to me in a electronic voice. I get up and off of him to start stretching my body as I assess the situation.

He's right. I look around to notice the landscape. The only way to describe it is… well, dead. There are zero trees, the ground is covered with ash, and the gray sky haunts above with a mild fog to top it off.

Diagnostic continues. "My suit should've run out of energy hours ago, but for some strange reason, my power meter hasn't moved at all. Something about this place has been keeping it alive… At least I think." He explains to me. "However, after my 4-hour assessment, I've determined that we are stuck here since my flight system is damaged and I have nothing to repair it with. I hate to say it but…. We lost."

Damn it! He's… he's right though… we really are screwed, aren't we?

… _ **.Do you desire revenge?**_

I immediately shoot my head up and look around.

"Diagnostic, did you just hear a low, deep, and demonic voice in your head?" I ask frantically

"Y-yeah… so I am not just going crazy here, am I?" He responds looking around for the source.

"Start scanning now, dude."

"Right, scanning now. This'll take about 4 minutes."

… _ **Enter.**_

Suddenly, a flash of dark red light erupts around me and Diagnostic until my vision is full of nothing but the light, forcing me to close my eyes.

…

…

"Ryzen, it's over." I hear Diagnostic tell me.

I open my eyes to find myself what I can as best describe as a cave with only one light source that was in front of me.

In front of me what I can describe as a red mechanical drill/sword stuck half-way into the ground with glowing red lights making it look really high tech. It's at least 7 feet long.

Above the drill is a menacing sight. Floating directly above is some sort of black aura with bright glowing red eyes staring directly at me and Diagnostic.

… _ **Impressed?**_

"I…I…" I can only muster out with shivers going down my spine. Is he really about to end me here?

… _ **I won't. I am certainly impressed by you two mortals. A human, and a tome.**_

"Did… Did you just read my mind?!" I ask in pure shock and horror.

 _ **I read more than just the minds, Ryzen.**_

The eyes look directly at Diagnostic.

 _ **You desire reparation for your abandonment and replacement…**_

Then the eyes narrow directly down on me.

… _ **And you desire vengeance. A new justice.**_

How… How does he…

"WH-WHO ARE YOU?!" Diagnostic yells while pointing his Gatling gun at the aura while spinning the barrel. The eyes shift to Diagnostic slowly.

… _ **Someone who knows a lot about both you and Ryzen's pain.**_

Wh-what?

 _ **I will be honest with you. My name is Konton. I have been sealed here for the last 1,000 years with my power constantly fading. I used to be powerful, but I was defeated by a powerful goddess a long time ago. However, she isn't around anymore.**_

What does he want with us?

 _ **I will keep it simple. Us 3 have very similar goals, all revolving around taking down the modern CPUs and their current world order. You, Ryzen, hate the CPUs. And you, Diagnostic, hate the oracle of Planeptune. I hate them all, and thus I think we can help each other out.**_

Me and Diagnostic look at each other not sure what to think. He has a point but…

 _ **Fear not. I have already read your minds and hearts; thus, I know why you both hate who you hate, what they did to you, and what you truly desire. I can help you with your goals. No. Your dreams.**_

"This sounds really good, Mr. Konton was it? But why should we trust you? I ask nervously with Diagnostic nodding with me.

 **Two simple reason: 1. I have no reason to betray you and I assure you I am very loyal to my allies. 2. You have no choice. If you refuse, you will more than likely die here. Not from me, but from starvation. Who do you think was keeping the mech suit on your friend alive the entire time when you landed here?**

…That was part was very convincing.

"So… let's say we agree." Diagnostic begins. "What exactly would we do?"

Konton's eyes narrow in on me once more.

 _ **In order for all of our goals to be met, Ryzen will have to take over Gamindustri.**_

"Oh ok. That's not so bad. In fact, that sounds perfectly reasonable- WAIT WHAT?!" I exclaim in shock. "Listen Mr. Konton, you've totally got the wrong guy. I only do small time crimes and occasional raids with the sky pirates.

 _ **The ones that were just annihilated?**_

"…I….I"

 _ **Fear not Ryzen, for I will be assisting you and guiding you the entire time. Once you become my vessel, you will have the ancient power and knowledge of the God of chaos on your side.**_

"Wait, become your vessel?" I ask.

 _ **Yes. Draw my weapon, the Dākudoriru.**_

He must mean the giant mechanical drill in front of me. The black aura and red eyes shrink into the drill as I look at Diagnostic with a worried look. The only thing he can do is shoot me a worried look back.

"Dude, it's an offer we can't refuse. Literally." I say to Diagnostic as he just slowly nods.

I look at the drill softly pulsing with red light and a deep bass once more.

Revenge on the CPUs? Reparations?

…Gramps….

….Mom…..

"…. You got yourself a deal, Mr. Konton." I say placing my hand on the grip of the drill. I feel an IMMENSE amount of power flow through me as I see red lightning cackling all over myself. As I pick up the drill, it glows brighter than before with the same lightning cackling.

 _ **Good. I knew I could trust you. And drop the "Mr.," kid. Since I know your goals, it's only fair to know mine.**_

"What is it then?" Diagnostic ask stepping forward.

 _ **After we conquer Gamindustri, I want to enter Celestia. There are questions I need answered and an unfinished fight I must complete.**_

"Celestia? Isn't that the place only goddess can enter?" I ask curiously and surprised.

 _ **For now, the answer is yes. For now, anyways. It's time to move on to our plan. I don't have much energy left myself because Ryzen now contains what's left of my power. I can teleport us one last time, but after that, we will have to find other means of transportation.**_

"Ok. Where are we teleporting to?" Diagnostic asked reading his gun and chainsaw.

 _ **The place with the most CPU-Human tensions at the moment. Planeptune.**_

A/N: I am so sorry for not uploading for like 3 weeks! I have been so busy, but I have NOT forgotten this story. I see a lot of people are actually interested in it and I want to keep entertaining you guys. I will upload more frequently now that I more time on my hands. PLEASE let me know how the story is in the reviews! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Funds for the Invasion

**Agent of Chaos**

 **Chapter 3: Funding for the Invasion**

This nation is so obsessed with the color purple, it's making me wish I was colorblind. Even though I'm still quite the distance away from it, I still feel like I need sun glasses just to protect myself from the intense UV rays it's probably generating.

I stand in a meadow full of grass and colorful flowers looking at the ultra violet city wondering what our next move is going to be.

"Hey, Konton, didn't you say this nation has most CPU-Human tension out of all of them? Because that's sure not the vibe I'm getting from looking at it right now." I say out loud.

 _ **Do not be fooled by looks, naïve one. I have been sensing the CPU's feelings and share levels ever since I've been sealed.**_

"Doesn't sound like you had much else to do while trapped, huh?" I say while smirking.

 _ **Do not mock me, child. Being sealed on that damned island has fueled my hatred and motivation for revenge. The citizens of Planeptune has recently started to become restless and annoyed with their lazy and negligent CPU.**_

"That sounds about right." I say comparing it to my prior knowledge about this nation.

 _ **Indeed. We will use the negative emotions and the distrust of the citizens here to proceed with our plan.**_

"So why did you instruct me to write this fake will?" I ask while writing down the words Konton is sending through my head. "Although I'll admit, you really know how to make it sound real."

 _ **You will see in due time, child.**_

I hear tiny little foot steps running towards us from the direction of the city. Diagnostic is running towards me almost out of breath. I forgot how unathletic he is when he is out of his armor. He tries to talk to me as he pants loudly.

"*pant *pant* Sorry it took me 4 hours, but I managed to confirm that there are no wanted pictures of me and Ryzen. We are also not inside the Planeptune database of wanted criminals. They really think we're dead." Diagnostic explain trying to regain himself at the same time.

 _ **As I predicted.**_

"Phew, that's a lot off of my mind then. But what exactly is your plan now that we know we're not wanted, Konton?" I ask.

 _ **Elementary. Ryzen will us my power to begin a terrorist attack and gain attention of both CPUs. While we engage the CPUs, Diagnostic will enter the Planeptune basilicom using his suit, and drain it of all information, as well as steal at much as Planeptune's sharicite as he can. We only need a shred, but the more we have, the easier the future will be.**_

"WHAT?!" Diagnostic yells in shock as he is mid-way climbing back into his suit.

"TH-THAT'S INASNE!" I begin yelling. "A t-t-terrorist attack? Taking on not one, but TWO CPUs at the same time?! I'm not a supervillain!"

 _ **Fear not. When I said you would take over the world, I meant it. You have equipped the Dākudoriru; a weapon more powerful then any of the weapons any CPUs currently have. I know you are not efficient with combat with this weapon, so I will let you handle the terrorist attack. However, I will take over once we engage the CPUs.**_

I hold my hand out as the giant drill appears in my hand, softly glowing and pulsing the deep bass I heard before when I first encountered it. Is this drill really that powerful?

 _ **As for Diagnostic, when we have the CPUs distracted, no one should be able to stand up to your suit inside the basilicom. Wipe out anyone that gets in your way.**_

Me and Diagnostic can only look at each other with fear and surprise on our faces.

 _ **Before we do any of this, we need to make a quick but important errand. Do not fret, for I promise you will like this.**_

…..

15 Minutes Later….

"So why the crap are we at the international bank?" I begin questioning as I look up at the tall purple skyscraper filled with offices and a bank on the first floor. "You should know that both me and Diagnostic are about as rich as a college student."

Diagnostic continues explaining. "Yeah the majority of my money went towards this suit, and the last job we had as sky pirates was supposed to pay big, but then the damn CPUs happened."

 _ **We are not here for you. A crucial part of our plan for world domination is in here. Advance to the bank teller.**_

"You should have told us if your plan was to rob a bank. Like I said, we were sky pirates. We're great at stealing." Diagnostic mumbles quietly.

 _ **I am aware of that. However, we are not robbing this bank. Have faith in me. Greet the bank teller and inform her that you would like to make a withdrawal from an old account.**_

An old account? Ok. I advanced towards the bank teller and talk to her like he ordered me.

"Hey, how it going? I'm just here to make a withdrawal from a pretty old account." I say in my best nonchalant voice I could muster up. The bank teller perks her head up towards me from her paperwork.

"An old account? Uhhh ok…., although you do seem pretty young. Do you have a name for the account?" She questions while raising one eyebrow.

 _ **Tell her my name and tell her that I am your grandfather. Go on.**_

"It's uhhh for my grandpa's account. His name was Konton." I continue.

"Konton?" She asks looking confused.

I hold my breath while my heart starts slowly beating faster and faster.

"Odd name, but we all have weird names if you think about it." She says while chuckling.

 _ **She will suffer greatly in our new world order.**_

"Do you know the password for your grandpa's account?

 _ **Nvidia.**_

"Nvidia?" I say slightly questioning.

"Nvidia…..Yep! That's it! What would you like to do with the account?" She asked.

 _ **Have her check the balance with interest.**_

"Please check the balance with interest. I gotta know what's in there, ya know?" I say while laughing a bit.

"Sure, sure, I'd be just as curious, give me a sec…" The bank teller says as she starts typing and clicking fast. "D-DEAR NEPTUNE!"

Tsk! "W-what is it? Is everything alright?" I ask worrying about the fact we might be comprised. My hand is in position to summon the drill if needed.

The bank teller can only stare at the screen with her jaw dropped wide open.

"W-w-well s-sir, It seems like this account has only 9.34 credits on it." The bank teller informs while stuttering.

What kind of knock off, dead beat, ancient god only has 9.34-

"However," She continued. "Because of the compound interest adding on about every year at a rate of 2.25% for 1000 years…. This account now has 43,019,321,419.68 credits on it."

She turns towards me with a pale face as my jaw drops and everyone behind me goes silent after hearing those numbers.

"W-would you like withdraw?" She asks nervously.

 _ **Drain it.**_

"We'll take it all!" I say quickly.

"This is preposterous! Nobody has ever become this rich this quickly in Gamindustri history! I'll need to see a will before I hand this over!"

I hand her the totally not fake at all will I had written earlier.

"I-Impossible…." She can only say.

20 Minutes later…

"Until the bank can put all the money in the vault, we'll have to use this card and apps to pay for anything." I explain to diagnostic as we walk into a commercial district of Planeptune.

"Amazing what 1000 years can do to a bank account…" Diagnostic says while looking over the numbers.

 _ **Remember, this money is to contribute to our domination. All three of us will have access to this money. I trust that you two will be mature with this money. Especially since I'm in your heads.**_

"…You're putting a lot of trust into us, Konton. Not complaining but…" I point out.

 _ **Trust and teamwork are necessary for fighting the CPUs and creating a new world order. Speaking of, it's time for the next part of the plan.**_

Me and Diagnostic turns towards each other. We know where this is going.

 _ **Diagnostic will remain hidden until both the CPU and the candidate are drawn towards the terror attack led by Ryzen. Once the CPUs are here, I will take control of Ryzen and engage the CPUs. During that point, Diagnostic will enter the basilicom to steal as much information as possible, and to steals as much of the sharicite as possible. Once that is complete, we will make our escape.**_

"Konton, I really don't know…" I begin. "A terror attack? I'm used to small crimes, but I don't think I could really go through with something like that. And fighting the CPUs…"

 _ **I will let you decide how to execute the terror attack. You need the experience. As for engaging the CPUs, there is no need to fear. I am the God of Chaos. They will not defeat us while I am controlling you. Once you get more experience, I will let you fight them in full control. Remember, the point of this is to keep the CPUs distracted while the real attack happens within the basilicom.**_

"But what if something happens in the basilicom?" Diagnostic speaks up.

 _ **Nothing will happen. I will talk you through it. With the CPUs gone, there will be no one to stand in your way. Even if the flight function is damaged, your suit will be more than enough to handle all guards in the basilicom. I will leave it up to your judgement on whether to take a stealth approach or go in loud. However, I must urge you to NOT ENGAGE the oracle if you encounter her. I sense your hatred for her and I promise you will get your revenge, but you must hold off for now. If you get captured and she figures out I have been revived, the entire plan will be in jeopardy.**_

"…Ok I believe you. That makes sense." Diagnostic said as he started to suit up. I can tell he got a little pissed when the oracle was mentioned.

Diagnostic activates a stealth function as he slowly blends in with the rest of the city. I hope he's going to be ok.

I suddenly feel power flowing through me as a red light engulfs me but only for about 3 seconds. As soon as it's over, I feel a helmet on my head and over my face, along with what feels like heavy armor on me.

I look at a nearby window to see my reflection. I am now wearing a black aerodynamic, metallic armored suit with aerodynamic spikes on my knees, arms, elbows, and helmet. My eyes are now glowing a bright red and there is a red glowing core in the center of my chest armor.

If I wasn't in this situation, I would admire how badass this armor looks. I look like edgy villain.

 _ **You will wear this armor whenever you engage anything. This armor is stronger than anything else this world has to offer.**_

I spin around and look at the crowed as I start sweating immensely. How the crap and I suppose to do this? There's no way I could kill all these innocent people! Maybe I'll just miss on purpose….

Wait….

I have an idea. All I got to do is draw the CPUs down here before engaging them in a fight, right?

I find a bench nearby and I stand on top of it. I then point my arm straight up and I summon the drill. Revving loudly, everyone in the commercial district looks at me with either confused or scared expressions on their faces.

No turning back now.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

A/N: I made this chapter a little funny on purpose, because this is all build up for the next chapter. A lot of familiar characters are going to show up, and a lot of action is going to happen. Some drama too. Please keep reviewing, it makes me really happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story! Don't be afraid to give me critical reviews or PMs as well! I take constructive criticism well! The next chapter should be coming out VERY soon.


	4. Purple Darkness

**Agent of Chaos**

 **Chapter 4: Old Heroes Vs New Villain**

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" I scream at the top of my lungs while revving the drill at the same time. People of all shapes and sizes, men, women, and children, turn to look at me in my new black armor/suit/form. (I still haven't figured out what to call this… I'll ask Konton later…)

I see the looks on their faces quickly turning into terror as the moms start to grab their children. People cover their families bracing for the worst. People start to dart left and right screaming.

You know, maybe I could just wait this out…

I mean I WAS just going to pay everyone off and let me destroy their businesses and buildings, but this works too. Either way, the CPUs will arrive soon.

I'll admit, it's kind of funny to watch all these people run even though I have done next to literally nothing.

"Holy crap, these people won't stop scrambling." I mumble to myself. "Wait…"

I notice a little girl who could be no older than 5, take a really nasty fall thanks to all the people pushing each other around trying to run from me. I hear her screams as she gets trampled all over her body by a bunch of adults. She's getting injured, and bad.

"Oh, for the love of…" I groan as I begin to walk over there while revving my drill causing people to dart in the opposite direction of me. The girl is still on the ground groaning in pain.

"Dear goddesses!" Someone in the crowd yells. "He's taking a hostage!"

People immediately turn around to look at me and the girl expecting the worst. Literally 5 seconds ago they didn't care about trampling her, but now they care if I use her as a hostage? Talk about double standards.

As she rolls over, her face begins to go pale as she looks directly up at me. Her words are choked in her throat while she freezes in pure fear.

I'd better make this quick before she passes out. I sigh loudly and pick her up off the ground and hold her in my arms bridal style.

"Where's a good place for you…" I wonder loudly. "Aha!"

I walk towards a bench nearby and lay her on it. I then take out her phone and dial emergency services and leave it on top of her. I hope that the ambulance will track it or something like that…

I walk back to the crowd who in now standing still unlike before. Ah crap, they're shocked by what I just did for that girl. Gotta get them running again…

"DID I SAY YOU CAN STOP RUNNING?!" I yell while dramatically drilling a hole into the ground as the highest RPM I could manage. They start scrambling like little ants again.

Heheh… This is kind of fun.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, VILLIAN FIEND!"

Good feeling gone.

 _ **Get back!**_

My body feels weird as an unknown force suddenly moves and forces me to jump about 20 meters back from where I was standing. That… was a weird feeling… but it felt powerful.

"Wow… I didn't know I could do that." I mutter to myself.

 _ **You can't. Not yet, anyways. I did that to save your life, child. Look in front of you.**_

Slightly disappointed, I look in front of me to see a lilac girl standing with a Kanata stabbed into the ground where I was standing before I jumped.

Sh-She really went for the kill…

Behind the lilac girl with the Kanata was a slightly more mature looking lilac girl with a beam saber.

My heart races as I figure out who these two are…

The plan worked. The CPUs are here. I gulp nervously. Holy crap, I'm really about to fight two CPUs… The same ones who took down the old airship…

"I was supposed to try to break the world record for eating the most pudding in a half-hour, but noooo, Histy says someone's causing a 'public disturbance' outside! And to be honest you look way more like a villain than a 'public disturbance.'" CPU Goddess Neptune says while the crowd cheers for her arrival.

"Goodness! Neptune, that drill of his looks dangerous! We might have to transform…" CPU purple sister Nepgear says as she approaches Neptune from her backside. The crowds cheer louder at the idea of them transforming.

I think we all know why.

I have to keep them distracted though. I've gotta buy time for Diagnostic.

I decide to take the cynical route.

"Great, who invited the world's most pink-obsessed girls here?" I say with my arms crossed. I know that was weak, Konton, but it was the best I could come up with under pressure.

"Hey!" Neptune beings. "First off, you gotta problem with the best color in the world? Second off, the majority of this is lilac, not pink! Say it with me! LI-LAC!"

"Right…" I say. "Pink, lilac. Tomato, tomahto, CPUs, false goddesses, they're all the same in the end."

"Goodness!" Says Nepgear as she puts her hands on her mouth as she reacts to my statement.

"Nepu! Those are some mighty big words, junior! Would a false goddess be able to do this?" Neptune says as a pillar of purple light engulfs her for a couple of seconds. Out emerges the mature and famous purple heart. She is greeted by cheers along with Ooo's and ahhh's. Nepgear jumps and gasp realizing she's late and transforms as well, resulting in even more cheers.

I gulp nervously. That's the same CPU that downed my entire crew…

No! I can't lose my cool now! I've already come this far. I think up of a response to Purple Heart… The edgier, the better maybe?

"Yeah, I suppose a false goddess could transform to enforce her injustice. Seriously, if anyone here protest they can get in trouble or even arrested, but then you two can go commit mass homicide in the name of 'justice' and it's totally fine? That's-" Is all I manage to get out before ducking from a beam shot by none other than purple sister.

"I've heard enough!" Nepgear screams as she charges at me with speeds similar to sound itself.

Crap! I can't react fast enou- *CLANG*

What the…

I slowly look to see my drill held in a diagonal parrying/clash position with Purple Sister's beam blade with sparks flying everywhere. Did Konton just-

 _ **My turn.**_

He's taken over! Did I do alright?

 _ **You did just fine. You have tricked them into giving us their undivided attention. Look at her face for proof.**_

I look at Purple Sister past the flying sparks to see an absolutely livid expression on her face, gritting her teeth, and…. Tears? Is she really that upset?

I feel the drill beginning to rotate extremely fast, forcing purple sister off of me as purple heart stares directly at me surprised expression on her face.

"You're still standing after that?" She asks while readying her large sword.

" _ **I'm disappointed**_." Konton's words and demonic voice come out of my mouth, but my voice is blended with his, as if we are talking at the same time. This… Feels really weird. " _ **That temper tantrum was supposed to actually accomplish anything? You are not worthy to even have the low title of candidate…**_ "

Both Purple Heart and Purple Sister's faces quickly jumps as they are clearly surprised by the voice. This is so edgy…

"H-his demeanor completely changed…" Purple heart says out loud as she points her sword at me. "I demand to know! Who are you?!" She yells with her strong voice.

" _ **Who am I?"**_ Konton begins. Please don't reveal my identity in front of the CPUs…. Not yet, anyways. " _ **I was, and still am, the salvation for humanity. I was the one who dared to stand against the one true goddess, but to you fraudulent CPUs, I am the one who will bring your reign to a end! You shall know me as the Agent of Chaos!**_ "

Dang… Konton just went in hard, didn't he?

Wait, I didn't agree to this name-

"I see… Agent of Chaos…" Purple heart says as she starts moving towards me. "You claim to be something very interesting… And that armor and drill… Histy will be pisty with me if I don't bring you in. Cross Combination!"

At that instant, Purple Heart charges at me with unparalleled speeds with her sword fully drawn, only having one intent.

If this was just me, I'm sure my body would have multiple parts on the ground right now. But the dark god inside me says otherwise. The drill I have parries Purple Hearts combo with every strike and block having so much strength and emotion in it. This might actually work… wait, in the back!

I notice Purple sister and her beam rifle pointed directly at me! Konton, watch ou-

It's no good. I feel an intense burning as the beam from the sword/gun hits me directly in the guess while I was in the middle of parrying. Losing my flow, Purple Heart takes advantage of the opportunity and lands a good hit on me.

I feel a sharp pain through the armor from the hit as I go flying and eventually skid and across the street. I must've travelled a good 100 meters….

However, I can feel the anger rising in Konton.

" _ **You dare?!**_ _ **"**_ We say while rising up from the mini crater we got put in. " _ **Calamity Field!**_ "

I look at my drill to see and feel a dark purple aura emitting from the drill.

It… Feels good…

We swing the drill up vertically towards the CPUs causing a giant wave to move towards them with massive dark crystals and vines forming behind the wave. The move is almost instant. Both Purple Heart and Purple Sister are trapped in between the crystals and are trapped by the vines.

I suddenly feel myself bending down and eventually jumping high into the air. And I'm talking like 70-100 Feet in the air.

" _ **Carnage overdrive**_!" I find myself and Konton yelling.

I see my drill emitting even more darkness but this time I see lighting and electrical discharge cackling all over it as it glows bright red.

We charge at the CPUs trapped between the crystals from the air with great speeds. Purple Heart manages to cut herself out of the vines and crystals, but Purple Sister isn't so lucky. We make collision and all the crystals shatter in many mini explosions from the crystals reacting to the drill's contact.

That was amazing, Konton…

Purple Heart is now airborne looking down at what me and Konton just caused. As the shattered crystals in the air blow away, Purple Sister becomes visible. She is still standing, but it clearly struggling with her new injuries.

Purple Heart then looks at us with a furious look on her face. Even more so than the one Purple Sister was giving us earlier. I'm feeling major chills right now….

"….Neptune Break."

(A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't been able to update. College exams have been driving me nuts as of late. I promise I haven't abandoned this story, I have been working on it in small parts every night for the last two weeks. I also had to decide whether or not to split this into two chapters, and I decided to that because otherwise this would be around 5000 words long. Thank you for being so patient. I'll see you next time! A lot of old characters you know and love are going to appear next chapter.)


	5. Encounter After Encounter

**Agent of Chaos**

 **Chapter 5: Encounter after Encounter**

Diagnostic POV:

"Artifice, remind me to fix the air conditioning inside this suit… even though I'm a tome, I'm still sweating buckets…" I say as I take one last look at the fallen basilicom guards behind me.

"Confirmed." I hear a female robotic voice speak to me. "Setting reminder for everyday at 3:00pm on repeat. Snooze optional."

I swear, ever since that crashing landing on the island, this suit has been acting really glitchy. At least Artifice, the cheap low intellect AI that came within the hardware, is still operational. I need to find time to top it off. If it was less glitchy, breaking into the sharicite room would be going a lot faster than it is now. However, with 83% of the guards knocked out, I should run into minimal to no resistance and retrieve the mission objective in about 3 more minutes. Maybe even faster depending on how annoying the basilicom's blaring alarm gets.

The mission itself is pretty simple. Get in the basilicom while the local CPUs are distracted, get as much of the sharicite as I could, then get out. Deal with whoever gets in my way as I see fit…

A simple grab and go. I was told to do whatever I want to whoever got in the way, but that doesn't mean I was killing anyone. Killing people, especially in Planeptune, would go against my ultimate objective…

However, at the same time, I need to pick up the pace. The outside and inside of the basilicom is now damaged due to my break in that may or may not have involved a missile barrage or two.

I walk through the damaged basilicom using a map I grabbed from the main lobby. I had downloaded blueprints of the sharicite rooms and rooms around it into my suit from a admin computer at the receptionist desk, however, the files for the blueprints of the whole basilicom were too big for the suit to download in a fast time and NepRAR would've taken too long to extract them. I have to fast because,

Ryzen….

My best friend…

My only true friend is down there fighting 2 CPUs…

I can't take any longer than I must. I need to be there for him.

 _ **Do not spend your time worrying about us… you must focus on the sharicite. You are getting close to it. The faster you get it, the faster we will be leaving this battle.**_

He's right. As I enter lady Purple Heart's room (at least that's I assume it to be according to the map and the bright colors), I can feel a strong energy radiating from a room nearby… There's no mistaking it.

I came across what appeared to be a regular looking door… however the blueprint said otherwise.

"The energy…" I mumble.

I rev up the chainsaw on my mech's arm as I slice my way through the door. The sight that lies behind said door… It's more breath taking than I can ever imagine.

I can only stare for a brief moment to admire the scenery. The room was much larger on the outside than it was on the inside. The room itself appeared to be some sort of black space with moving stars, neon streams, and holograms of shapes floating everywhere. It's very aesthetic.

In the center of the room was a bright purple crystal with the universal "power on" symbol inside of it slowly and peacefully pulsing.

All of Planeptune's shares lie inside that crystal. Konton said take as much as I can, but at the same time, he only needs a shred of it. I'm still not exactly sure why but considering the situation he put us in…

I don't have much of a choice. Not that I mind stealing from this basilicom, however.

I walk my mech closer to the sharicite, with the energy getting more intense each step I take. Now being within arms reach of it, I take a closer look…

It's so amazing and powerful… It's hard to believe that maintaining this should have been my-

"Stop it! Please refrain from touching the sharicite!" a soft and worried female voice yells at me from the entrance of the door.

Damn it… I was hoping I wouldn't have to encounter her. This was supposed to be a simple grab and go… I hear two more people run in.

"What the- who the HELL are you and what are you doing inside the sharicite room?" I hear a sharp female voice yell at me.

"Ahh! Iffy, it must be the bad guy who blew up the basilicom!" I hear a soft-spoken voice respond.

I turn around to be greeted by the sight of two young girls staring me down menacingly. One with brown hair and a blue jacket with two daggers coming out of her jacket both pointed at me. The other has peached colored hair and a white sweater. She is armed with a… giant syringe?

I guess weapon standards have fallen low these days. I decide to address them using the names they mentioned earlier.

"Iffy and Compa, huh? Shouldn't you be tending to the wounded guards?" I ask slyly. The girl with the brown hair instantly responds.

"HEY! You don't get to call me that, asshole! My name is IF! But after all you've done, you won't be saying anything for a long time after I'm through with you-" IF was suddenly cut off by the same soft voice that spoke to me first…

… Histoire.

The blonde tome in a purple dress with her famous hat fly's past IF and Compa looking directly at me.

"Please restrain yourself for now IF… I must know who this is and why he knew about the location of this room." She says softly but firmly.

If I must stay in this room with her any longer… But I can't leave without at least a shred of the sharicite. I can't shoot my way out of here… I have no more missiles, low on Gatling gun bullets, plasma chainsaw is almost out of power, and I only have one smoke screen left.

"Well, if it isn't the 'superior model.' Wouldn't you like to know the answer to those questions, huh?" I say sarcastically. She looks very confused by that.

"Superior… model?" She mutters repeating me looking slightly surprised. Now is my chance!

I throw the only smoke screen I have left in between the girls and me. I must act fast or I risk those girls restraining me and capturing Ryzen.

As the girls are yelling and attempting to run through the smoke, I quickly turn around to grab the sharicite and tug at it with what strength I have left. A piece of it comes off and then quickly open and close my cockpit, directly storing the shred with me inside the suit. Now to rendezvous with Ryzen and Konton. The closest exit is…

Ryzen Pov:

You know that feeling where you are playing a video game and feel like you are doing decent but then you get injured and that's when you realize you're being carried? Imagine that feeling but instead your life depends on it.

The only reason why I'm still conscious at the moment is because Konton is literally carrying me through this fight. Konton can keep fighting, but I'm not sure how long my own body can last…

… _ **He is coming.**_

I hope he means diagnostic. I'm a bit worried about him. And even with my aching body, the fight with Purple Heart is still white hot! That "Neptune Break" of hers managed to put me into another crater, but Konton managed to smash her into a couple of buildings as well. Neither are showing signs of backing down at the moment.

Purple heart uses her wings to dash at us with her sword, only for Konton to parry it with the drill. I feel Konton lift my legs to move into a counterattack kick, however Purple Heart is one step ahead and grabs my leg and throws me a far distance. I expect a big impact like before, however, Konton manages to land me straight up on the ground perfectly.

It feels cool for a quick second, but I soon realize something important…

"Konton, do we have an escape plan? Or do you plan on taking down Purple Heart right here right now?" I ask out of breath as I watch Diagnostic boost in close from behind.

… _ **Diagnostic will assist us with the escape.**_

"Well yeah, but I mean where are we going to run after this? And wait- why are we leaving now? What about the whole plan involving the citizen's distrust?" I start to question.

 _ **We are leaving because I underestimated the amount of stress being put on your body. Purple heart's transformation is breaking, but so is your body. If we stay and fight, the chance of you dying.**_

…It's true. The sheer adrenaline has been holding some of it back, but my body is aching right now.

 _ **Remember, our plans will only work if we can trust one another. That involves keeping each other safe.**_

"…Thanks, Konton."

 _ **Don't thank me until we succeed. He is here.**_

Diagnostic proceeds to boost into Purple Heart, knocking her off of her feet just long enough for me and Diagnostic to get a head start in our escape.

We make quite a bit of distance running, jumping, and preforming parkour throughout the city, but it doesn't take long for Purple Heart and a girl on a bike Diagnostic had encountered earlier to catch up to us…

"Stop, assholes!" The girl on the bike yells as she pulls out a pistol.

"What's with her? Some sort of admirer?" I ask.

"Very funny." Diagnostic responds. "She works closely with the CPUs and her name is IF… I'll do more research on her later…"

 _ **I can teleport us back to the island, but I need more time and energy. Hand me the sharicite.**_

"I can't, those girls are too hot on our tail, we need more distance!" Diagnostic responds to Konton.

In amidst of all the action, I notice something strange. I see someone with her head out of the sewer waving me towards her. She appears to be wearing a grey hoodie with mouse ears on top. Peculiar fashion sense if you ask me.

…But something tells me I'm not getting another opportunity to escape.

"Diagnostic, that sewer!" I yell at him as he replies to me with a nod of conformation.

We both make a sharp turn towards the sewer at hand. Diagnostic jumps inside first as I soccer slide in second squeezing next to the girl already inside. The girl with the hoodie pulls out a flash bang pulling the pin and setting the flash grenade outside before closing the sewer. We here a mixture of the flash bang dentated and the shrieks of the two girls that were just chasing us.

The girl then gets in front of us and starts running deeper into the underground tunnel, motioning us to follow her as she begins to speak to us.

"We don't have much time before those broads send a search party down here... I know you guys don't know me, but please just follow me! We need you guys…"

Me and Diagnostic just shoot each other a confusing look… This is all too convenient. Can we really trust her?

 _ **I sense no ill will towards us from her. Follow her… for now.  
**_

Welp, no argument now.

(A/N: Yep, I'm back. It certainly has been awhile, but college, work, and a change in my living situation has had me completely swamped right now. However, I finally found the time to write some more. Let me tell you guys that I have absolutely ZERO intention on canceling this story. Please let me know how my writing and story is in the reviews! Thanks for waiting!

Seriously, thanks you guys. You guys are amazing,)


End file.
